This invention relates to a panel wall construction, and more particularly relates to an arrangement and method for producing an improved joint of enhanced airtightness and structural strength between two adjacent panels.
Various types of buildings and enclosures utilize preformed panels held together in assembled relationship by channel members which extend between and interconnect adjacent panels. For example, this type of panel wall construction is commonly used in housings for air handling units and related heating and air conditioning equipment. Typically in such applications, the panels have an insulated core formed of insulated foam or other suitable insulation material, with a pair of parallel skins on opposite sides of the core defining the exterior surfaces of the panels. The channel members are designed for either joining together adjacent panels in longitudinal alignment with one another or for joining the panels together at right angles.
Since air conditioning equipment housings typically operate at either a positive or negative atmospheric pressure, it is necessary to provide some type of seal to prevent air leakage through the joints between adjacent panels. Heretofore in this type of panel wall construction, the joints have been sealed by applying caulking externally of the housing along the juncture between the channel member and the skin of the panel. However, with this approach it is quite difficult to obtain a completely airtight seal. Additionally, since the caulking is exposed on the outside of the housing, it is subject to weathering and degradation, and problems with air leakage in such housings tend to increase with the age of the housing.